Topology information for a network of configuration items often is stored in a configuration management database (“CMDB”). This information may be accessible using a query language such as the Structured Query Language (“SQL”) or the Topological Query Language (“TQL”). Applications exist for creating and running database queries graphically. However, without intricate knowledge of query languages such as SQL or TQL, novice and even intermediate users have great difficulty using these applications to create or execute complex database queries. Moreover, existing solutions provide for the input of general criteria of configuration items and return configuration items that meet those general criteria. Existing applications do not provide for the input of a particular configuration item or return topology information about that particular configuration item's relationship to the network.